


Raihan's Internet Detective Adventure

by mkrcry



Series: Unsavoury Galar Region [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Raihan being an internet detective, Raihan losing, Raihan winning, Rose getting cucked, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkrcry/pseuds/mkrcry
Summary: NOTE:  THIS IS A SHITPOST AND SHOULD BE READ LIKE A SHITPOST (so plz lower your expectations if you wanna continue reading)Raihan is a myth buster and a nut buster
Relationships: Raihan/Leon, Rose/Leon
Series: Unsavoury Galar Region [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676005
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Raihan's Internet Detective Adventure

The practice match was over and unsurprisingly, Raihan lost again. It was a close battle but he still can’t help but feel frustrated at the skill difference between him and his rival.  
Raihan looked around. They were battling at Wyndon Stadium and it was not open to the public today. He had called up Leon to have a battle with him and since he was already in the area, he agreed. There seemed to be no one else in the stadium bleachers right now nor staff on the floor.  
“Hey Leon…” Raihan looks toward him as he returns his Charizard back into his pokeball. “Hmm?” Leon looks up and walks over to Raihan. “... You remember that thing I sent you?” Leon looked at him quizzically. “What thing?” “The script… if I were to win against you in a battle...”

Raihan had heard a rumor. From a certain shady site online, there was a rumor that Leon was basically a “giant slut”, which only sounds like some immature insult towards the reigning champion. As usual, the anonymous user had no evidence to back up the wild claim and got a lot of flak for it. If it was true though, he wouldn’t mind finding out himself. He sent the script to Leon in hopes to do just that.

Leon pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his past message history with Raihan. “Oh! You mean this one?” Leon turned his phone to show Raihan his screen. “Yeah… that one.” “Haha… you have quite the imagination Raihan!” Leon laughed but Raihan decided to go for it and boldly ask. “Do you want to try acting it out?”  
Leon was a bit surprised. “Ahh… sure, why not?” “... Do you need a bit to go over the script?” “No, I think I remember how it went.” Leon stepped back a bit and began acting. He took off his hat and hunched over. He then threw his cap into the air and turned his back towards Raihan.  
“Damn… the champ can really do anything…” Raihan thought. He started sweating in the anticipation of what will come next. “Everyone…! Today’s a glorious day! The crowning of a new champion! I couldn’t have asked for a better rival than Raihan!” Leon’s voice echoed in the empty stadium. He then took off his cape and spread it on the grassy field and got on all fours. He slipped his shorts off on one leg and turned his head to look at Raihan, with his butt jutting out toward him.  
“Hey Raihan… this part is... kind of strange, but that was all the dialogue I had right?” Raihan walked closer until he was right in front of Leon’s behind. “No… you missed one more line…” Raihan was eagerly waiting for Leon to say it. “Hmm… Oh! A-ahem…. Please show me a Champion time! Raihan!” Raihan looked at him a bit disappointingly. “Come on… you were great up until the last line… you need to put more feeling into it.” “Please Raihan, it’s hard when you haven’t actually won against me yet…”  
“Cocky bastard…,” Raihan thought, but moving on, he started feeling himself up through his shorts at the sight of the champion prostrating himself in front of him. “Hey Raihan…” Leon remembered but was a bit confused about what was supposed to happen next in the script. “What’s a ‘pile drive’?” Raihan had to laugh. “Aha, you don’t know?” Leon pouted at his teasing. “Haha… don’t worry Leon, I’ll show you.”  
Raihan bent over and pulled down Leon’s tights along with his underwear, revealing his asshole for him to behold. “Wha!? Raihan! W-what are you doing!?” Raihan quickly took off his own shorts and underwear and spat at his own hard cock and spread the saliva around his tip. He readies to enter Leon’s hole before Leon could react and run away.  
“Don’t worry Leon, just going to show you a real champion-time!” He pushed half of his huge cock into Leon in one thrust. “AHHHhhhhhh!” Leon screamed in pain but to Raihan, he was surprisingly looser than expected though he was still clamping down rather tightly. Maybe the rumors were true, he thought.  
“Hnnn… Raihan… if you wanted to have sex you could have told me… I do that all the time…”. Leon whined in pain and was teary eyed. “Please, as if I could ever openly ask- wait… what did you say?” Leon tried to relax himself to ease the pain with Raihan still lodged inside him. “I… I said I do it all the time… with Rose…”. That was a confession Raihan didn’t expect to hear. “Oh, then I suppose you won’t mind if I continue.” Raihan grabbed onto Leon’s waist and started forcefully thrusting into him. He could have sworn Leon was already a bit lubed up and ready to go. “AHhHh! WAIT! RAIiihaan! SLow down!!!” Leon wouldn’t stop loudly moaning with each thrust. “Leon… it’s easier to pound you than I thought, were you prepared for it or something?” Raihan slowed down a bit with his thrusts so Leon could answer. “Ahhh… I… I was gonna… Ah..! Meet with Rose after…”  
Raihan could only smile and hunch over to stick himself deeper into Leon. “AHHhHhh!” Leon’s arms gave in and he rested his head on the cape as Raihan was balls-deep into him. “Well… sorry to ruin your plans Leon…. I’ll make sure you feel good in return.” Raihan started thrusting again, but slowly, making sure Leon felt every inch of him grinding against his prostate. “Ahhhh! Raihan!” Leon started moaning in pleasure rather than in pain. “I-I’m gonna cum!” Leon orgasmed while Raihan was still passionately thrusting into him. “I’m not done with you yet Leon… you’re gonna have to keep up until we’re both satisfied.”  
Raihan started moving faster, and finished inside Leon. As he pulled out, his nut juices were overflowing out of Leon’s ass. “Haah… haah… amazing…” Leon was still panting, mouth agape. Raihan couldn’t help but get hard again at the sight of the defiled champ. He rubs Leon’s opening with his hard cock again and almost immediately, Leon looks up as if he snapped out of his lustful daze. “H-hey wait…! T-that’s not in the script… you’re supposed to be taken away for public indecency!” Leon struggled to move a bit but his knees felt locked. “This is rehearsal Leon, not the real thing. Anyway… there was a scene I wanted to add but I’m still a little iffy on it… you can just adlib it. You’re just moaning anyway in this part.” Raihan thrusts inside Leon again and goes for another round. “Ahhh! Raihan…!”

Back in the staff room, a few league staff and the Chairman were viewing this spectacle on a large tv screen, the footage that was being recorded by one of the stadium’s center security cameras. “Sir… what should we do about this?” a staff member asked. Rose tilted his head down to think and to also look away from watching someone else screw Leon’s brains out in disappointment. “... Give them a minute or two… I’ll handle this after.”

After Raihan was done playing around with Leon, he carried him back to the men’s changing room. He can confirm that Leon was indeed a “giant slut” but decided to keep that secret to himself. The staff were instructed to wait until Raihan left the stadium before they stepped in to clean up any leftovers of the sticky mess.

“Leon… try not to play around in public places alright?” Rose’s voice was stern but Leon was right below him gobbling up his cock. “Mmmph Ahhh…!” Leon pulled Rose from his mouth and started kissing and licking his shaft. “Mmm… I’m sorry…. it won’t happen again… Chairman…” Leon put Rose back in his mouth and started sucking more violently… as some league staff watched. They were all in the men’s changing room and Rose was sitting on one of the benches while the rest of the male staff members were awkwardly standing around. He grabs his handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his cheek and forehead as he thinks about how to deal with the entire staff knowing. Just before Rose cummed, Leon took him out of his mouth to let him shoot all over his face and a bit into his mouth. He sucked and swallowed the rest of the cum on Rose’s cock before wiping the rest off his face and licking his hands clean, while being completely unaware a league staff in the same room had his cell phone out video recording the entire thing.

All faces were blurred except for Leon’s before the video was uploaded onto the shady site with the title “Here’s your fucking evidence you assholes!”. The video gathered lots of attention and it was a scandal until the press wrote it off as some cosplay pornography video and nobody cared anymore. Unfortunately, the league staff member responsible for uploading the video was fired.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, check out my filthy fanart if you like this kind of stuff (18+ only) <https://twitter.com/mkrcry>


End file.
